Never Maybe Possibly, Love
by Derilol28
Summary: Random One Shots between Max, Dylan and some with Fang. Different POV on parts from Angel
1. The Cave

**These are just going to be little bits and pieces from Angel (mostly) I think that could have been taken into greater detail! Let me know what you think! (:**

**Declaimer: The amazing James Patterson owns Maximum Ride**

I woke up in the middle of the night to feel the warmth of someone next to me. It was nice considering I was lying on the cold hard floor of a cave. Then I realized just who had their arms wrapped around me. Dylan. I tried not to gasp aloud. What the heck was I doing? Here I was cuddling with this guy while Fang was out there somewhere thinking of me for all that I knew. It felt as though a knife was being plunged through my heart as that thought crossed my mind. I try to think of Fang as little as possible because each time it seems to have disastrous side effects.

I tried to catch my breath before I broke down crying. _You are Max. _I told myself, _you don't need a guy, you don't need Fang you can do everything on your own. _I felt Dylan stir besides me and I turned to make sure that I hadn't woken him up. In his sleep he's gorgeous. Don't get me wrong he is awake too but something about the way all the lines on his face are gone and he isn't being all smart-alecky seems to make all the difference. His hair was sticking out in multiple directions and it only seemed to add to his hotness.

I find myself smoothing out his hair and my fingers trace down his jaw. He's perfect. I see his eye lids twitch and that's when I realized how stupid I was being. What was he doing to me? One minute I'm upset over Fang and the next I'm all over Dylan. I had officially lost my mind.

I jerked my hand back quickly but Dylan was quicker and caught my hand and brought it to his chest. His eyes bore into mine daring to take my hand back. Strangely enough I didn't try to pull back. His eyes were just so blue that I felt as if I could stare into those eyes forever. We laid there for I don't know how long until he spoke.

"Are you ok?" his eyes showed deep concern for me and more emotion than Fang would ever openly let on. I didn't know how to respond. What would I say? Yes I'm fine I'm here lying with you while I'm worrying about Fang who I still love. Oh but don't get me wrong I like you too and this is great. Also you're kind of gorgeous too.

There was no way in heck that I would ever say any of that. So I just nodded and gently pulled my hand away and turned over so that my back was to him again. He scooted over closer to me and wrapped his arms even tighter around me that before. It was nice though, his arms felt so strong and safe around me. Safe. That's usually not how I would describe myself feeling. I leaned towards him and cuddled into his shoulder figuring as long as I was confused nothing else would hurt. I could feel him smile and then he slowly pressed his lips into my hair before settling back down to sleep. I just lay there stunned. Something so simple but it felt right almost. I wanted to throw myself over a cliff. I was all over the place with my feelings and I sure don't like rollercoasters.

I laid there awake until I slowly felt Dylan's grip loosen as he fell asleep. I wanted to sleep too but my mind wouldn't stop running. I love Fang I knew that much. Even if he did leave me, I mean the flock. Angry tears threatened to spill over as my thoughts continued to rage about how selfish Fang was for leaving. I mean he left a note! Only a freaking note! He could of at least given us a little bit more to hang onto. My thoughts then drifted to Dylan and how unselfish he was and how he seemed to be ready to take a bullet for me without a thought. I knew Fang would do that too but without him here it seemed less and less likely he still had feelings for me with each passing day. In general I was in a pretty screwy condition. But one thing was for sure. I no longer completely hated Dylan. I must be losing my mind.

**Please rate! I'm new to Fanfiction so anything is appreciated! (: Also if you have suggestions of other bits I could do from Angel or any of the books let me know! (: Thanks! (:**


	2. The Kiss

**This is Max and Dylan's kiss in France from Dylan's POV. This is my first time writing from a guy's point of view so let me know what you think by reviewing (: All of the conversation is taken from Angel which is owned by the amazing James Patterson (: Enjoy!**

Oh no. I saw how Fang was treating Max 2 and I could tell it was getting to Max. I turned to look at her to find her launching herself into the sky. I thought about just letting her go so she could have time to think but then my heart took over and I took off after her. She flew so fast her dark hair blowing behind her that I didn't even bother to catch up with her yet. She circled the city several times with me behind her trying to get closer to her. She landed on the Arc de Triumph and I landed on the other side trying to be quite not to startle her. I could tell how upset she was by the way her muscles were so tight in her shoulders.

I walked up to her and gently placed my hand on her beautifully sculptured shoulder. She spun around quickly automatically going into battle mode.

"Don't sneak up" she said, and I could tell I had really startled her and I smiled trying to make her feel better.

"At least I was able to. Ten points for me- I'm getting better" I said trying to lighten the mode as much as possible hating the scowl she had on her otherwise perfect face.

"Didn't know we were keeping score," she mumbled and turned away from me, "Everyone okay?" she asked still not looking at me. I hated not seeing her face.

"Some of Angel's feathers are singed, and her face is a little pink, but she'll be fine. Everyone else is okay. We got a suite in the same hotel Fang is staying at. But on a different floor" I added the last part knowing how being close to Fang hurt her.

"Great" she said and I could tell she was fighting the sarcasm that came so naturally to her. "Is that why you're here? To let me know what hotel we're at?" I stayed quite not sure what to say to make her feel better. I just wanted to see her smile her beautiful smile again. No matter how rude I probably am it's just my way of trying to show her that I care. And I've found that it's not working out to well for me so I had decided lately to just put it all on the table.

"Not exactly. I came after you because you looked upset. And I wanted to be with you" I hoped she could hear the honesty in my voice. She finally turned to face be again and I stared into her amazing eyes that I could easily loose myself in. I could tell she was trying to figure something out in her head.

"About that being-with-me thing," she asked "Why is that really? Because if there's a little bot gene inside of you that says _'Me want Max'_ all day long, I'm telling you right now, that's just gross. I'm not interested."

See Max is usually right but this is where she's wrong. Yes I was programmed to love her and yes it did start out that way. But the more and more I got to know her, the further in love I fell for her. Even if I wasn't programmed to love her I know I still would. My love for her was so much deeper than some gene. It reached into my soul and consumed all of me every day.

"See?" she jumped in "Time's up. You have no idea why you like me" Oh she was wrong, oh so very wrong. I smiled and gently took her soft hand in mine.

"Well, for starters… you're kind of beautiful" she seemed shocked when I said that. How could she not see that she was the most beautiful girl in the world?

"You have no idea how dumb that sounds Dylan," she snorted and took her hand away, "I guess you're too adolescent to understand that girls want you to like them for who they are, not how they look"

I shrugged and tried to continue " I said 'for starters' You didn't let me finish".

"So… be my guest" I could tell she didn't believe me as she drummed her fingers on the railings so I tried to convince her with my eyes. "Waiting" she said in a singsong tone but I could tell she was getting nervous. I moved towards her slowly giving her a chance to move, and it thrilled me when she didn't.

"Can we… talk about this later?" I asked trying to buy more time with her, "I'm kind of… distracted right now" By how gorgeous you look I added in my head.

She didn't move even though her back was tightly pressed on the safety bars. I touched her cold check with one hand savoring the feel of her skin under mine. I pushed her damp hair away from her face and ran my fingers down her hair trying to memorize the feel. I looked back into her eyes with the most love and compassion I could put into one look.

"Um…" she said.

I steeped even closer and slowly tilted my head to one side my eyes locked on hers once again giving her the chance to move. I touched my mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. I wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her tighter to me loving the warmth of her body on mine. I felt her surrender as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her harder never wanting her to let go and never wanting to move from the position we were in now. My hope soared as I continued to kiss her and she kissed me back. No matter the chaos that had happened tonight, that moment was perfect and I wouldn't have changed it for anything. I finally had the girl I loved in my arms, hopefully to stay.


	3. The Dream

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever! School has kinda taken over my life lately. But it's finally Spring Break so I'm going to try and update maybe twice more (: Enjoy and please read and review (:**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Fang I don't **

There were two reasons I knew I was dreaming. The first being that Max was there, the second being Max was there and she wasn't mad at me. At that moment I was sitting on my bed crossed legged staring at Max just standing there at the end of my bed looking back at me with her chocolate brown eyes I could never get enough of. I shook my head, snap out of it, I told myself this is just a dream ,you know Max is more than likely pissed at you in real life.

I felt terrible for leaving Max and the flock but I knew that if we were going to save to world I was going to have to help get more people together to help us. Having Max stand in front of me, whether it was a dream or not (which I know I was), made me feel so much worse. Instinctively I reached out to grab Max and was shocked when she complied and climbed into the bed next to me and laid there staring at me.

"Max, please say something you're killing me here" I stared into her eyes willing her to speak.

"I've missed you" she said simply and she curled up into my side pressing her lips lightly to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to collect my thoughts. Why wasn't she upset or mad or anything? My thoughts were racing around my head trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts to see Max staring at me, quite possibly trying to figure out why she was here too. I wrapped my arms around her tight not caring why she had come, or how she had even figured out where I was. All I cared about was having her next to me even if it all was just a dream. I could feel her breath speeding up and I looked to see fury clouding her face. Crud. I should of seen this coming.

"Why did you leave us Fang?" her voice cracked when she said my name and I felt my heart crack along with her voice, "I thought you loved me". I couldn't handle looking into her eyes which where were currently flaming up.

"I thought I was helping when I left Max. I'm sorry and I do love you" I said trying to bring her closer to me but she pulled back not looking me in the eyes.

"I don't love you anymore Fang. I love Dylan" She climbed out of my bed and went back to where she was standing before and the foot of my bed. I had no idea what to say. I sat there gapping at her. There was no way that she could love Dylan. He was so, Dylanish. I was so mad at that moment that I couldn't even think of a proper way of insulting him. I was really losing it. I jumped out of my bed and hit my fist to the wall creating a huge hole in the shape of my fist. The pain in my heart covered up the stinging in my knuckles. Max continued to stand there just looking at me her lips in a straight harsh line. I walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall surprising both her and myself.

"You know you love me Max" I stared straight in her eyes not daring to move my gaze despite her frightening gaze. I didn't know what was going inside my crazed mind of mine. "I love you and you love me and that is how it is going to be. No stupid Dylan, nothing, just me and you". I crushed my lips to her in that moment putting everything I had into it. I heard a window crash behind me and I turned and pushed Max behind me to see no one other than Dylan himself.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered under my breath. Dylan strode into my room and up to me and grabbed Max's hand from behind me and pulled her out of my grasp.

"Don't you dare" I started to grow stepping towards Dylan but I stopped when I saw Dylan's icy glare.

"Do you really want to hurt me?" he said a slight humor in his voice, "you've already done enough to hurt Max, hurting me will only hurt her more." He then had the nerve to kiss Max. I was even more shocked when I saw that Max looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. I stepped back in utter shock and horror.

Dylan pulled away from their embrace and laughed when he saw my face. "And you we're stupid enough to hurt her" and with that he turned and jumped out the window with Max in tow. I saw them fling out their wings and fly off in the night sky together. Just like we had used to.

I stood there for the longest time trying to figure how fast I had lost her again. I crawled back in my bed knowing that in a matter of seconds I would wake up, and see that the window was not broken and Max in fact was never here, and that made me feel that much worse. I couldn't believe how fast it had gone from a dream to a total nightmare. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped I would wake up soon from my misery.


	4. The Confusion

**Yes I know I haven't updated but I just could not get anything out of my head and onto my computer in the way that I had wanted. It's still not what I had hoped it would turn out. Please review even if it sucks I appreciate any kind of feedback. Thanks! (:**

**I own nothing. The italicized bit in here is taken in part from Angel. The dialogue is copied but the rest is not.**

I had never been so confused before. Lying in my bed in the hotel in Paris staring at the celling, I tried to sort through the madness that was going through my head. First off there was Fang. He was being such an idiot lately I could hardly stand to be within 50 feet of him. He goes and he leaves me… well me and the flock and then suddenly he shows up with his own make shift flock and tries to make amends? Who does he think he is? I've been waiting for him to come back but this is not exactly how I imagined it happening. I thought he'd come back and beg for my forgiveness and for me to take him back. Then I would take him back cause my life without him is unbearable. But that didn't happen and it won't because suddenly I don't matter to him and that sucks more than I could ever imagine.

Then there was Dylan. I had no idea where to begin with him. He was such a sweet guy even if he could be a pain in the butt sometimes. His intentions always seemed good though. As if to complicate matters I began to replay this kiss we had shared only hours ago.

"_I came after you because you looked upset. And I wanted to be with you" Dylan said after I had begun to blow up on him. I turned to face him again and I stared into his crystal blue eyes calculating my next response._

"_About that being-with-me thing," I asked "Why is that really? Because if there's a little bot gene inside of you that says 'Me want Max' all day long, I'm telling you right now, that's just gross. I'm not interested." I watched as he struggled to come up with a response. _

"_See?" I jumped in "Time's up. You have no idea why you like me". He smiled his toothy grin at me and grabbed my hand in his._

"_Well, for starters… you're kind of beautiful". Did he honestly suspect me to believe and fall for that one?_

"_You have no idea how dumb that sounds Dylan," I snorted and took my hand away, "I guess you're too adolescent to understand that girls want you to like them for who they are, not how they look"_

_He shrugged and tried to continue " I said 'for starters' You didn't let me finish"._

"_So… be my guest" I didn't believe him as I drummed her fingers on the railings. He then turned his gorgeous eyes on me. Even if he wasn't my favorite guy in the world didn't mean I couldn't like his eyes. Right? _

"_Waiting" I said in a singsong tone getting nervous at his lack of response. He moved towards me slowly and why I didn't move while I had the chance I don't know._

"_Can we… talk about this later?" He asked, "I'm kind of… distracted right now" _

_I still didn't move even though my back was tightly pressed on the safety bars. He touched my cheek and his fingers spread warmth through me. He then continued to push my damp hair away from my face running his long fingers through my hair. His eyes pierced mine with a look nothing short of pure compassion._

"_Um…" was all that I could muster._

_He steeped even closer and slowly tilted his head to one side his eyes locked on mine moving slowly enough to back away if I wanted. He then touched his mouth to mine and kissed me tenderly. He wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist pulling me tighter to him to where I could feel his muscles through the thin material of his T-shirt. I felt my resolve dissolve and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his lips closer to mine and he kissed me harder. My heart was beating hard in my chest and the sound of people below the only sign that there was a world outside of the two of us. Time had no meaning as we continued to kiss for who knows how long, and in that moment I didn't care how long we were away._

I pulled out of my daydream to find a smile on my face and my heart beating faster than normal. What has gotten into me I thought? I went from hating a guy to kissing him. A little voice in the back of my head kept reminding me that maybe Dylan could be the guy for me. I mean he was created just for me right? But that was the thing is he was **made. **Made by the people that I hated, no despised, for all of my life and forever would. But Dylan was everything that a girl could ever look for in a guy. He was tall and muscular with the most amazing blue eyes. Not mention how sweet he could be.

I pulled my thoughts to a halt. What was I doing to myself? There I was replaying our kiss over and over in my head and thinking of how great of a guy he was when I should be trying to wipe it from my memory and focusing on what to do about Fang. Suddenly I realized something. Maybe Fang wasn't the guy for me after all. Maybe Dylan was.

My thoughts halted again as Dylan walked back into the hotel room wrapped in a towel after showering, his hair still wet. He was defiantly not helping things.

**Do you think I should continue the story from here or should I keep doing one-shots? Let me know what you think!**


	5. The Conversation Kind of

**I just want to thank everyone for all of the reviews and PMs they truly make my day (: This chapter has more dialogue than I usually have. Let me know if you like more dialogue or more description and thoughts. Thanks!**

**This continues from the last chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Dylan I sadly don't**

_Previously:_

_My thoughts halted again as Dylan walked back into the hotel room wrapped in a towel after showering, his hair still wet. He was defiantly not helping things._

As much as I hate to admit it I could not stop ogling at Dylan. His tan skin stretched over his very obvious abs muscles and over his large but not overly large biceps. His damp hair fell slightly over his eyes before he pushed it out of the way his signature smirk playing on his face.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" Dylan asked his smirk growing wider. I felt head flood my cheeks and turned my head to look at the window hoping he didn't see the blush that would surely give away what I was truly thinking.

"Dylan, get over yourself", I said deciding that this was the safest answer possible. I heard him chuckle behind me. I tried to collect my thoughts. Why was he having such an effect on me? He was just another guy of the flock. I don't think of any of the other guys of the flock like this. Well except Fang.

I groaned. Why did I have to bring him up once again?

"You ok over there?" Dylan asked from across the room. I turned to see him pulling on a dark navy shirt. Darn.

"I guess. Why do you care anyway?" my confusion making my temper flare. I could hear him as he walked over to me before sitting down next to me. I felt him put his arm around me and was torn between sighing in content and shrugging away.

"I care because I care about you Max. I know that nine times out of ten I annoy you and get in your way but I only do that because I care. I want you to know that. I will always be here for you I promise I'm not going anywhere", he said inching his body closer to me with each sentence until our thighs were pressed together and I could smell the soap off of his skin.

He waited patiently as I thought everything over in my head. His last statement hit me the hardest. Did he truly mean he wasn't going anywhere and was that a good or a bad thing? I mean it's always good to know that someone is there for you but did I really want that person to be him?

For the longest time Fang was that person for me. No matter what I knew he would always be there. Or so I thought. Maybe Dylan was what I needed to get over Fang. He was different enough that everything he did didn't remind me of Fang. Which was always a good thing, right?

I knew for one thing was that no matter what I tried, Dylan wasn't going to go anywhere. Whether this was because the people who created him made it so he couldn't function without me or something crazy that like, or whether he stayed because he really wanted to be there for me, I didn't know in that moment. Part of me was leaning towards the later statement because I didn't want to give in to thinking that Dylan was all robot and not some person. Or all person once again I really couldn't tell. It seems as if the more I cared about a person the more my true judgment of them is clouded.

After the several minutes of silence, while I milled it all over in my head, I decided to keep it simple.

"Thank you", I said to the hands of my lap not wanting to see his expression whatever it might be.

"Of course, anything for you", he said squeezing my shoulder once again and I looked up to see his dazzling smile in place once again. He continued looking at me as if I had just professed my love for him in front of the whole world. Maybe it was the fact that 'thank you' wasn't one of the frequently used words in my vocabulary. Maybe it was the fact that I was talking to him without screaming at him or telling him that I hate him. Once again I wasn't sure. Something about him made me so unsure about everything in my life. He was something new and claimed to be something solid in my crazy ever changing life.

I pulled my gaze away from his beautiful eyes realizing that we had been looking at each other for an abnormally long time. I also pulled from his grip and scooted further away deciding it was his close presence that was making me so dang confused. I glanced over to see a look of hurt and confusion cross his face before he put up his mask of indifference.

Feeling bad I reached for his hand deciding it was a nice happy medium. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his lips trying not to curve into a smile and before I knew it I was laughing and Dylan soon joined in.

I'm not sure how long we continued to laugh at absolutely nothing but I found myself clutching my sides on my back trying to catch my breath next to Dylan. I turned towards him to find his head only inches away. I turned my head quickly back not wanting to be stuck in that situation. He lightly chuckled before grabbing for my hand.

"You know, I could get used to this," he said. And I found myself silently agreeing.


End file.
